Mas que un presentimiento
Mi nombre es Juan, tengo 10 años y esta es mi historia. Vivo en Uruguay, un país pequeño pero a la vez lleno de historias que no siempre te dejan dormir. Era viernes y todos estábamos emocionadisimos, nos avisaron que habíamos ganado un sorteo de tres días de campamento. Con mi mejor amigo, Santiago, nos pasamos comentando, pero resulta que debíamos estar despiertos el lunes a las 04:15 de la mañana para tomar el ómnibus e irnos con los demás compañeros. Lamentablemente al final fue una mala idea, toda una serie de extraños sucesos que contaré a continuación: Había llegado el Domingo (un día más para el camping), me fui a acostar leyendo un libro de leyendas y cosas malditas. Cuando termine de leer sentí una presencia extraña, como que si alguien quisiera decir algo, cuando me dormí sentí que alguien escribía en el pizarrón de mi cuarto pero lo ignore como si nada. Cuando desperté a las 03:35 en mi pizarra estaba escrito: ¿Do not you realize that you are a cursed place Do wildernesss ?, pues traduje lo que decía: "No te das cuenta de que vas a un lugar maldito, ¿cierto?". Me quede con la boca abierta pero seguí mi rumbo. Al fin y al cabo llegó al ómnibus, me senté con Santiago y empezó el viaje. Santiago era muy adicto a las cosas de miedo: sangre, criaturas, etc, pero hasta él tuvo miedo de que algo se le apareciera en la ventana ya que me pidió cambiar de lugar y me dijo: -Juan no te rías pero tengo miedo de que algo pase. -¿Cómo qué? Pregunté, con voz asustada por lo que había visto hace un rato. -No lo se... como que nos quedemos varados en la carretera oscura. Le expliqué que no sucedería nada. Cuando llegamos separaron a las niñas por un lado y varones por el otro. Me había tocado la misma cabaña que Santiago, para ese momento ya se había calmado. Otro de mis mejores amigos, Juan Manuel, me comentó lo que había encontrado escrito debajo de la cucheta donde él dormía, y decía: -En esta cama murió una chica llamada Angela Martinez. Eso me puso los pelos de punta. Cuando fuimos al bosque, con Juan Manuel, vimos que había un árbol completamente rasgado con nombres de niños tachados, entre ellos... el nombre Angela Martinez. Nos quedamos viendo el árbol, tenía como flechas dibujadas que señalaban el suelo. Hasta hoy no se que nos impulsó a escarbar, escarbamos lo que pudimos y encontramos un cuchillo. Fuimos a llevarlo a la cocina y nos atendió el jefe de camping y nos dijo: -Gracias por devolverlo. ¿Les esta gustando el camping? Le asentimos al mismo tiempo. La última noche nos despertamos los tres. Juan Manuel y yo le contamos lo sucedido a Santiago, no nos creyó. De noche, después del baile, cuando todos estaban acostados, la directora de mi escuela nos contó una historia de terror. La historia trataba de una chica asesinada y violada en su propia habitación, en ese mismo campamento. Nunca encontraron a los culpables. Su nombre... Angela Martinez. Nunca le comentamos a nadie más sobre lo sucedido, ni siquiera cuando nos enteramos por las noticias que habían encontrado culpable de asesinato al Jefe de camping, y que la prueba sustancial había sido aquel cuchillo que encontramos. Categoría:Fantasmas